His Butler, Perfection
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: Memang hanya butler sempurna yang bisa mengurus Manor House Phantomhive beserta segala kekacauannya.


**a/n:** hiyaaaa akhirnya nulis fanfic Kuroshitsuji lagiii~ *cium-cium Tanaka*

**Warning:** OOC selalu nggak bisa saya hindari -_-a alternative timeline. Almost plotless. Lebay. Pendek. Jayus. Udah ah.

* * *

Eksistensi iblis tampan berseragam butler itu mungkin adalah jawaban yang pas untuk mendefinisikan makna kesempurnaan secara singkat. Dengan kemampuan iblis yang jauh melewati batas seorang manusia biasa, tak ada pekerjaan yang tak bisa ia selesaikan. Bahkan untuk mengurus sebuah mansion mewah setaraf Manor House Phantomhive sekalipun seorang Sebastian Michaelis tidak membutuhkan bantuan siapapun—segalanya bisa ia lakukan, mulai dari menyiapkan makan sampai mengurus taman, semua bisa ia lakukan dengan hasil yang memuaskan meskipun sang majikan enggan memujinya—jangankan memuji, bahkan mengakui pekerjaannya memuaskan pun sang anjing penjaga Ratu tak pernah melakukannya.

Dengan segala kesempurnaannya itu, hanya kerutan di dahi Sebastian yang merespon perkataan bocah berusia tiga belas tahun itu hari ini saat sarapan pagi.

"_Mou, _aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi! Mulai detik ini, kau, Bard, Meirin, Finny dan Tanaka bukan pelayanku lagi! Aku bisa hidup tanpa bantuan kalian di mansion ini!"

…hanya karena Sebastian bilang ia anak kecil.

"Dan ini perintah!"

* * *

**His Butler, Perfection**

Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana

* * *

"Sebastian, apakah _Bocchan_ tidak apa-apa jika kita biarkan seperti ini?"

Bard menatap ragu sejauh lima ratus meter ke depan dimana mansion Phantomhive berdiri dengan kokohnya, sebuah topeng yang cukup bagus untuk menyembunyikan kerapuhan pemiliknya. Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu sejak mereka "dipecat dengan tidak hormat" oleh majikan mereka yang bermata biru itu, dan sekarang mereka tengah bersembunyi di semak-semak terdekat (saking luasnya Manor House bahkan semak-semak terdekat pun jaraknya lima ratus meter dari mansion) dan mengintai diam-diam Ciel Phantomhive yang kini kehilangan semua pelayannya.

"Sekedar informasi, sebenarnya _Bocchan_ hanya ingin 'memecat'ku," iblis tampan itu menyeringai lebar, entah apa maksud di balik seringai itu. "Dia 'memecat' kalian karena tak ingin kalian menambah pekerjaan dan bebannya."

"Hubungannya?" Finny mengerutkan alis. "Aku belum mengerti maksudmu, Sebastian-san."

Seringai itu semakin lebar.

"Dengan ini _Bocchan_ sudah kalah dariku satu poin."

Sementara butler iblis itu menyeringai puas, ketiga pelayan itu hanya mengangkat bahu—seharusnya empat seandainya Tanaka tidak terlalu sibuk dengan gelas tehnya—tak mengerti apa yang Sebastian maksud.

Memang hanya butler sempurna yang mampu menangani empat pelayan aneh yang kesehariannya hanya mengacaukan seisi mansion, dan majikan payah dan pengecutlah yang memilih menghindari masalah dengan segala cara. Trik licik memang, namun dengan begitu tetap saja Ciel kalah.

* * *

Dan dengan ketiadaan sang butler sempurna waktu _snack _sore hari pun menjadi jauh dari sempurna. Jika sebelumnya waktu _snack_ sore hari dihabiskan dalam kedamaian dan dilengkapi dengan wangi Bergamot atau _English Afternoon Tea_ yang menenangkan dipadu dengan kelembutan wangi manis krim cokelat atau saus strawberry, kini yang tercium oleh hidung Sebastian adalah wangi panci yang terbakar karena Ciel terlalu lama menjerang air.

Itu baru untuk teh.

Menahan keinginannya untuk mentertawakan sang majikan bermata biru, Sebastian memutuskan untuk mengintip dapur melalui jendela, dan tak bisa bertahan untuk tidak tersenyum (atau nyengir) lebar melihat Ciel yang tampak kesulitan dengan pancinya yang terbakar, dan seumur hidup Sebastian tak akan melupakan wujud Ciel yang mengenakan celemek dapur menutupi baju kerja hijau tuanya.

"Di mana si bodoh itu menyimpan tehnya…"

Sebastian berharap tuan mudanya itu tidak keliru antara oregano dan daun teh, walaupun ia mengakui kejadian itu akan sangat lucu dan betapa ia terkikik hanya dengan membayangkan ekspresi Ciel saat meminum teh oregano itu. Kembali kedua _orb_ merahnya mengintip kegiatan sang Tuan Muda di balik jendela, dan menemukan bocah tiga belas tahun itu masih sibuk membedakan mana Darjeeling, Earl Grey dan Bergamot, ketika tercium bau hangus dari oven.

"Oh sial, _pastry_-nya!"

PLUK BRANG BRANG BRANG PYAAAAR BRUAK GABRUK.

Bard yang ikut mengintip Ciel bersama Sebastian pun meringis. "Sebastian, _Bocchan_ memecahkan semua piring porselen yang baru diimpor dari Italia itu…"

"Tak apa-apa, Bard," Sebastian menyeringai, puas sekali. "Ini membuktikan kalau _Bocchan_ bisa melakukan apa yang bisa dilakukan pelayannya. Tunggu _Bocchan_ meledakkan dapur dengan oven itu, dan dia akan jadi lebih hebat darimu dalam hal menghancurkan dapur."

* * *

Karena untuk urusan _snack_ sore hari saja kehancuran yang terjadi sudah cukup parah, rasanya tak perlu menceritakan kehancuran yang terjadi untuk menghasilkan satu porsi sup untuk makan malam. Toh Ciel sendiri tahu diri dengan memutuskan untuk tidak makan setelah muak dengan _pastry_ hangus, teh kelewat pekat, dan puding-yang-lebih-cocok-disebut-bubur.

Tapi dengan Ciel menghindari masalah itu, bukan berarti tidak ada masalah lain.

Yap, masalah ketika waktu tidur tiba.

Dengan mansion sebesar itu dan Ciel hanya sendirian di malam hari, terang saja sang Earl merasa ketakutan. Ciel tidak takut hantu mengingat tiap hari ada iblis yang selalu mengekorinya, namun tetap saja suasana mansion yang mencekam membuat Ciel sedikit merinding. Terlebih lagi mimpi-mimpi buruk yang masih menghantuinya meskipun frekuensinya tidak sesering dulu. Ketika Sebastian masih menjadi butlernya, pelayan ber_-tailcoat_ hitam itu selalu setia menjaga mansion di malam hari dari berbagai gangguan, dari mulai gangguan tikus-tikus yang mencari makan sampai perampok-perampok yang mencari korban…

…tunggu sebentar. Perampok? Penyusup?

O-ow. Ciel sudah benar-benar lupa memasukkan hal itu dalam daftar hal yang harus ditanganinya dengan ketidakhadiran para pelayan di Manor House.

Pikiran mengenai para penyusup yang masih mengganggunya lantas membuat sang Earl muda tidak bisa menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam alam mimpi dan alih-alih tertidur, ia hanya berguling-guling di atas kasurnya yang empuk dengan harapan tubuhnya akan menjadi lelah dan ia akan jatuh tertidur, namun pada kenyataannya teori memang terkadang lebih mudah daripada implementasi. Nyaris tiga puluh menit Ciel berguling-guling di atas kasurnya yang luas dari satu ujung ke ujung lain namun hasilnya jelas nihil.

Belum lagi dengan kehadiran suara-suara aneh yang semakin keras di tengah keheningan Manor House.

SRAK!

Suara derak aneh yang menyapa pendengaran Ciel membuat sang Earl muda membuka matanya dalam satu gerakan cepat. Ciel benci mengakuinya, namun kini ia memang merinding.

"Siapa itu?"

SRAK SRAK SRAKK!

"…Che!"

Earl Ciel Phantomhive akhirnya menetapkan determinasi untuk mengenyahkan terlebih dahulu penyebab suara-suara aneh itu atau resikonya ia tidak akan bisa tidur. Perlahan-lahan ia menuruni tempat tidurnya sambil membawa pistol yang sudah dikokang, mengambil lilin dan keluar dari kamarnya. Disisirnya setiap senti koridor di depan kamarnya, sekaligus menyiapkan mental untuk menghadapi setiap kemungkinan terbesar.

Srek srek srek

Ada sesuatu yang mendekat.

Srekkkkk srekkk srekkk

Bukan derap langkah, lebih seperti suara gesekan yang ditimbulkan suatu permukaan objek dengan karpet yang melapisi koridornya. Ciel mengangkat pistolnya waspada, mencoba mengikuti arah datangnya suara tersebut…

SRAKKKK

"Disana!"

Dor. Satu tembakan meletus.

SRAK SRAK SRAKKK DRAPDRAPDRAP

"HIIIY!"

Refleks Ciel berteriak menjerit ketika suara gesekan yang didengarnya malah semakin keras bersamaan dengan suara derap langkah. Ciel sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berteriak refleks seperti itu, terlalu banyak hal yang harus ditanganinya membuat ia berubah jadi _out of character_—dan mungkin faktor kondisi Manor House yang mencekam seperti ini juga turut membuat level out of character-nya meningkat.

"Apa-apa yang harus aku lakukan—sial…" Ciel semakin panik ketika langkah-langkah tersebut semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Digaruknya kepala panik sambil mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa sepanik ini padahal ia sudah pernah menghadapi situasi yang lebih parah daripada ini.

…tapi saat itu Sebastian ada di sisimu, iya kan, Earl.

"Sial, aku harus lari—" Ciel berbalik dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sosok misterius serba hitam yang langsung menaikkan indeks paniknya. "HUWAAAA!"

"Ada apa, _Bocchan_? Sungguh tidak biasa bagi _Bocchan_ untuk keluar kamar malam-malam begini…"

"SE-SE-SEBASTIAN?" Ciel menyipitkan mata dan mendekatkan lilin ke sosok yang ternyata adalah butlernya—ralat, ia masih mantan butlernya—Sebastian. "Kau mengagetkanku saja!"

"Justru_ Bocchan_ yang mengagetkan saya, saya kemari karena mendengar suara tembakan," Sebastian mengedikkan kepalanya. "Saya khawatir ada penyusup…"

"Itu—tapi-tadi-ada suara aneh…" ujar Ciel terbata-bata.

"Oh, itu bukannya cuma tikus,_ Bocchan_? Kalau yang itu, sudah saya tangkap."

Seandainya di depan Ciel kini ada jurang, dengan senang hati ia akan melompat ke dalamnya.

"Ternyata _Bocchan_ memang anak kecil, ya…"

"Diam kau!"

Memang hanya butler sempurna yang bisa menjamin keamanan mansion beserta seisinya saat malam tiba, bahkan gangguan sekecil tikus sekalipun bisa beres di tangan seorang butler yang sempurna.

* * *

"Saya merasa terhormat bisa kembali bekerja sebagai pelayan Anda, Bocchan…"

"Cih," Ciel memalingkan muka sementara Sebastian memasang pin kepala butler di jasnya dengan jumawa. "Aku hanya mempertimbangkan soal kontrak kita—"

"Tapi jika Anda hanya membutuhkan saya, kenapa Anda kembali mempekerjakan empat pelayan yang lain, _Bocchan_?"

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu berkomentar soal itu! Dan sekarang mulai bekerja, siapkan aku sarapan pagi. Cepat, aku lapar."

Sebastian meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada sambil membungkuk hormat.

Memang hanya butler sempurna-lah yang bisa melayani seorang Earl muda yang masih tergolong anak kecil dengan segala kekeraskepalaannya (sekadar informasi, Ciel berjanji untuk mengebalkan telinganya dari kata "anak kecil" yang dilontarkan Sebastian untuknya, takut-takut ia kalap dan kembali memecat butlernya itu) dan kelabilannya yang bisa membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya gemas—namun begitulah dia, sang Earl muda yang agak _tsundere_, Ciel Phantomhive.

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

**~fin~**

* * *

**a/n:** hahahah aneh ya geje ya apabanget ya hahaha #ngikngok

btw ini ff Kuroshitsuji kedua saya ayey akhirnya bikin yang ada ceritanya haha #ngek Ini fanfic udah hiatus dari jaman kapan tau (padahal oneshot ya hahahah author cupu huuu) jadi pasti feelnya kerasa beda XDDD tapi bisa selesai yah Alhamdulillah sesuatu #errordetected

Ah ya udah lah ya basa basi basinya yang penting comments critics and suggestions are welcomed~

Haik iijyou, Arisa deshita!


End file.
